This invention relates to stretching devices, and in particular, to a stretching apparatus for the lower back.
A significant portion of the population sustains injuries, often minor, which lead to lower back discomfort and pain. Many of these lower back injuries could be treated and/or avoided by improving the condition and strength of the lumbar region. Conditioning of the muscles of the lower back are most quickly attained by a regime of stretching exercises targeting the lumbar region.
There are many exercise machines in the prior art, some of which are specifically directed to the lower back region. However, most, if not all, of the prior art devices are limited in the range of stretching exercises available as well as limited to the size of the person able to use the device.